Theory of the Multiverse
by Sir E. Bellum
Summary: The theory of the multiverse states that anything is possible, in alternate timelines. These stories chronicle alternatives to what happened in Artemis Fowl's story. Some small changes can result in vastly different outcomes. Warnings: spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the series will eventually happen, as will odd pairings and major character death.
1. Possibility 1

Butler had paid a lot of money for the cottage. More than it was worth, but he needed to be able to stay close to where Hybras would return. Every day, he would wake up long before dawn, go through a series of exercises and calisthenics that would be considered torture for many people, and then go out to the shoreline and keep watch.

Time passed. People came and went, the Fowls, Juliet, Minerva. He was genuinely glad to see them, but as more and more time passed, he sank into depression. The Fowls were the first to stop visiting. They moved on, busy with the twins and the hardships that came with doing business the legal way.

Juliet was next. She loved her brother, but began to get depressed herself. She had always looked up to him, and could no longer bear to see the pillar of strength she knew as "Big Brother" crumble into nothing. Her visits became fewer, further between, until she no longer came to see him at all.

Minerva would visit the most. She had been there, knew more than the Fowls or Juliet, knew what was at stake. She would come during the school holidays, and sit with Butler through the long days along the shore. She got him to read, to try and lighten his burdens. Over time, she finished her schooling. She would now spend months at a time with Butler, studying, reading, even training with him a bit. The months turned to years until she realized she was becoming like him, a shell. One day she left, to re-associate herself with life. She never gave up, but she also knew the math. There were time when they were most likely to return, and they were becoming more and more infrequent.

Butler mourned her leaving, but did not let up his vigil. He became a sort of local celebrity. The villagers would come and sit with him, talk to him of life and tell him stories. He rarely spoke back, but he always listened.

One day, with a flash of light in the night, Hybras returned. The People were ready, and quickly all evidence was eliminated of the island, it's population already moved.

A shimmer dropped low over the rocky coast, low to the ground. A rectangle opened and out of thin air walked a boy, an elf, and a centaur. The last of this strange trio looked uneasy, fidgeting and occasionally laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. He barely noticed, walking quickly to a point near the ocean marked by a simple cross. When he reached it, he fell to his knees, head in his hands, at the message it bore.

_Here lies Domovoi Butler_

_1962-2075_


	2. Possibility 2

Artemis watched as the scintillating green field descended. It was the cost of closing the gate, anyone within a certain distance to the gate went with it. He ran, not noticing the mad pixie's rantings. A bolt of energy flew past him, causing him to look back.

Opal Koboi was locked in a struggle with Oro, who had apparently been released from his bonds. Artemis watched as the fairy in his brother's body gained the upper hand and slashed Opal's throat with his dagger, ending her screaming and her life.

Making a mental note to get Foaly to wipe the murder from his brother's mind, Artemis turned to see the green still descending. He was but seconds away from safety, racing against the magic of the gate. All around him, the berserkers were being claimed by the magic, some willingly, some holding onto their stolen bodies until the magic forced the invasive souls free.

Artemis dived, stretching himself to his limits to beat the barrier. In the distance, he saw Holly running for the gate, running for him.

The barrier finally descended, locking within the berserkers and their hosts.

Just outside of it, Artemis lay panting, his entire body sore from the exertions of the day. A second later, something small and pointy-eared crashed into him.

"Artemis!" Holly cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Don't ever do that again!"

Artemis rolled over, groaning at the new aches that this action brought fourth. As he sat up, the field retracted, forming a column of green light above the gate before it disappeared.

"I don't think I'll ever need to." Artemis said, tone even as he sat up. "Opal is dead. I believe her name was the last one on the 'people who want us dead' list."

All further smart remarks were silenced as Holly crushed her lips to his. A few seconds later, when they broke apart, Holly smacked him across the face.

"I thought you were going to die." She said, gripping his collar. "Do not ever do that to me again."

It was Artemis' turn to initiate the kiss, and he took it. He separated again when Butler, standing forgotten nearby, coughed pointedly into his fist. Artemis looked into Holly's mismatched eyes and spoke.

"Of course, my elf, never again."


	3. Possibility 3

The entire LEP and most of Haven was assembled for the funeral. The council, in their flowing robes and tall hats, were assembled in a semi-circle around the decomposing vats, while one lone elf read the proceedings.

_Now we return to the earth one of our own_

_After a lifetime of service to the people and the LEP._

_Recipient of the following honours and awards as follows:_

_Knight of Frond_

_Protector of The People_

_Trollslayer_

_Guardian of The People_

_First Knight of the Council_

_Hero of The People_

_Martyr of Haven_

_Savior of The People_

As the elf reached this point, its voice broke for a moment, as it remembered the various acts that had accumulated the many titles. When it had recovered, it continued.

_We return you to the earth_

_To claim the final gift that is your right_

Eulogy over, the elf turned on its heel and saluted, the action echoed throughout the amassed troops. Then, snapping its arm down, it walked forwards and knelt for a final goodbye.

"Farewell my love," it said, tears in its eyes, "Wait for me on the other side."

Then Wing Commander Holly Short straightened. Returning to her podium, she pressed the button for the restraints holding the shrouded body.

The last mortal remains of Artemis Fowl the Second began to descend into the mud. He had spent 86 years in Haven, working for the betterment of The People, continuing until the end of his short human lifespan.

_**A/N: Because a friend of mine asked, the list of actions/honours is as follows:**_

_Knight of Frond: defacto awarded for actions during the B'wa Kell Rebellion_

_Protector of The People: defacto awarded for the events surrounding the downfall of Jon Spiro_

_Trollslayer: defacto awarded for the events of the Eleven Wonders theme park_

_Guardian of The People: defacto awarded for the second defeat of Opal Koboi_

_First Knight of the Council: Awarded for the events surrounding the recovery of the Island of Hybras_

_Hero of the People: Awarded for the salvation of the Demon race_

_Martyr of Haven: Awarded for events surrounding his death during the opening of the berserker gate._

_Savior of The People: Awarded for the final defeat of Opal Koboi and actions related to the near discovery of The People._


	4. Possibility 4

**A/N: sorry for the long wait since I posted...well, anything. I'm in school again and once again preoccupied. This should be the first of several updates**

Holly ran towards the burning shuttle. The probe had smacked it out of the air, leaving it burning on the ground. Upon reaching it, she began digging through the wreckage, hands blistering as the white hot metal burned her skin, only to smooth over as the magic targeted the wounds.

Nearby, a pile of snow moved, revealing Foaly as he stumbled to his feet, disoriented from the shockwave that threw him there. Seeing the frantic elf, he waded through the snow to her.

"That'a enough Holly," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Shes gone. The vitals are flatlined."

Holly collapsed to the ground, sobbing gently. Suddenly, she began pounding on the sheet of metal in front of her, screaming.

Much to her and Foaly's surprise, the sheet pounded back. As Holly staggered back, part of the sheet bent away, revealing a burnt but alive wing commander, her silver hair frayed in places and covered in soot. Standing. She looked at Foaly.

"I've got a complaint about your suits," she said, standing upright as sparks wizzed around her, "They don't seem to be able to survive spaceship crashes."


End file.
